Reptoraptor
Info Reptoraptor is a minor antagonist. He is a psychotic sadist who takes pleasure in the torment of others. He has the ability to manipulate dark matter. Reptoraptor is also a Lord in The Illuminati. History Early Life Back when the Reptoid Empire was ruled by the Reptoid Queen, Reptoraptor was the admiral of the warship Invincible. Reptoraptor was one of the most formidable admirals. He was in charge of the 10th fleet. Reptoraptor later became power hungry. He knew that he would only live for 200 years. Reptoraptor was 168 years old when Commander Z was transferred to the 10th fleet. After a few years, Reptoraptor met with Supreme. Reptoraptor made a deal with Supreme in exchange for the ability to control Dark Matter. The Reptoid Queen had no idea about the deal. Eventually, Reptoraptor went to the throne room. He revealed that he had the ability to control Dark Matter. He killed the queen and he became Emperor. Earth Invasion His first appearance on Earth was when he and some Reptoid soldiers disguised themselves as a special forces unit. They went to steal a diamond that belonged to Reptoraptor's father. Wardrone didn't know that Reptoraptor was an alien until Wardrone cut Reptoraptor vertically in half. Reptoraptors corpse revealed that he was a Reptoid. Wardrone sliced up the body in panic. The body was disposed of in the space graveyard. Resurrection After the Raven resurrected Reptoraptor, Reptoraptor took back control of the Reptoid Empire. Because Reptoraptor was cut in half, he was remade a cyborg when resurrected. His son, Reptorex, hated having his position taken. Reptoraptor teamed up with Reptorex, The Raven, and Supreme to try and kill Wardrone. The attempt failed. The Raven escaped. Later, the three villains attacked Wardrone again. Reptoraptor was launched out of an airlock and was presumed dead. Arena Master Reptoraptor somehow took control of an arena on a distant planet. He managed to capture Reptorex, Admiral Z, Supreme, Wardrone, and a few other people. Reptoraptor made them fight. After a week of fighting, Reptoraptor personally fought the contestants. It was then that his identity was revealed. Reptoraptor was defeated and was sentenced to imprisonment on the Reptoid homeworld. The Final Invasion of Supreme After Supreme was killed by Wardrone, the Reptoid fleet attacked earth. It was revealed that Reptoraptor was no longer imprisoned and now a leading member. He used his own warship Invincible to help lead the attack. Reptoraptor battled Wardrone but lost and was trapped in a cage. Reptoraptor was seemingly killed after Reptorex's warship collided with Reptoraptor's after Reptorex was seemingly killed. Both warships exploded. Reptoid Vengeance In the post credits, it was revealed that Reptoraptor was still alive and that he was no longer a cyborg. It was also revealed that he had taken over the remaining Reptoid forces after Reptorex's actual death. He was joined by Admiral Z and Admiral Zors. Reptoraptor's Return After a failed attack on Earth lead by Zors and Z, Reptoraptor declared that the next attack would be bigger. After a month, the entire fleet attacked Earth. Reptoraptor lead the attack. Reptoraptor was revealed to have a new warship called Invincible II. Reptoraptor, Admiral Z, and Admiral Zors later invaded Wardrone's base. Reptoraptor killed Wardrone's daughter. Reptoraptor fought Wardrone. Wardrone defeated Reptoraptor and Reptoraptor was sent to The Reality Prison. Out of prison and to The Illuminati After Warlord was broken out of The Reality Prison, Reptoraptor was released so he could be part of a team to help recapture Warlord. However, Warlord ended up convincing Reptoraptor, Steinbeck, Evil Wardrone, and Supreme Hunter to join him. Reptoraptor became a Lord in The Illuminati. Operation Replacement After Reptoraptor regained control of his former Reptoid empire, Reptoraptor became a key member of The Illuminati. He and his Reptoids were made part of one of Warlord's critical plans for Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero (our universe). Reptoraptor and most of his Reptoid followers were tasked with replacing people on Earth and slowly spreading Illuminati teachings. While Reptoraptor followed the main goal, he deviated from it to hurt people for the fun of it. Reptoraptor's actions would end up being noticed by The Reality Warriors which would cause a second War of Realities to begin. Part of Warlord's first invasion on Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero Reptoraptor returned to The Core to join Warlord and the other Illuminati Lords on Warlord's warship for the invasion of Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero. However, Reptoraptor was defeated by The Reality Warriors and was sent through a portal that put him back in The Core. Reptoraptor would witness Supreme unter make a truce with The Reality Warriors. Continuing his operations Reptoraptor continued Operation Replacement. It was to the point where he began to enjoy it too much. Warlord would eventually trick The Reality Warriors into breaking the truce which would later lead to The Reality Warriors invading The Core. Warlord ordered Reptoraptor to return to The Core but Reptoraptoer refused. Warlord's final invasion on our universe Reptoraptor was on his warship when The illuminati fleet arrived. He joined the invasion. When Wardrone and his team snuck into Reptoraptor's warship, Reptoraptor fought Wardrone. Reptoraptor also fought Demon. Demon lost. Reptoraptor failed to stop Wardrone and his team from escaping. After Warlord was killed by Wardrone, Reptoraptor returned to the core to deal with a power struggle. Return of the Illuminati Grand Generals After Grand General Jared and the other grand generals returned to the core, Jered took control. Reptoraptor called Jered Warlord's pet. Later, Reptoraptor was eating live rabbits during a meeting where Jered was planning multiple attacks. Jered assigned Reptoraptor with killing Demon. However, Evil Wardrone took the job after Reptoraptor described what he would do with her. Reptoraptor was later seen on his warship shouting at a Reptoid agent he left in Dimension Zero. Reptoraptor was angered that the agent wasn't following the rules Reptoraptor left and Reptoraptor vowed to fix the mistakes. Reptoraptor went back to Dimension Zero to fix the errors and return as the victim and personally cause suffering. After fixing the problem, Reptoraptor created two clones of himself to take the form of the victims. The clones shared Reptoraptor's beliefs and goals and Reptoraptor could telepathically communicate with the clones. Reptoraptor then killed the two Reptoid soldiers that failed him. Then Reptoraptor returned to the Core. He later tried to eat Demon but was unable to do such. Reptoraptor got angry but was ordered to not eat her. Later, Reptoraptor was going to eat Demon while she slept. However, Evil Wardrone started to play the pipe organ. This woke Demon and Reptoraptor teleported away to listen to the organ. When Demon yelled at Evil Wardrone, Reptoraptor revealed he could sense when someone was asleep. Return of The Empire of Eternal Darkness When Lord Marlus returned to the Core, Reptoraptor was in the bunker with the rest of the Illuminati leaders. He later left to give Admiral Z new orders. Reptoraptor then helped fight Marlus's soldiers. When the other leading members realized they were outgunned, Reptoraptor came up with an idea. He said he could create an emp with his warship to disable the weapons of the enemy. Jered gave him permission to do it. The strategy worked. Reptoraptor continued to fight off the enemy soldiers. Reptoraptor later helped Sheogorath fight off Marlus. Later in the battle, Reptoraptor complained that all the enemy soldiers tasted the same. This helped Supreme Hunter realize they were fighting a clone army. Reptoraptor survived the battle and watched Marlus retreat. The Alignment Reptoraptor was getting high off of Evil Wardrone playing the organ. Evil Wardrone had released so much emotion of pain that Reptoraptor passed out. After Demon arrived to make Evil Wardrone stop, she woke up Reptoraptor so he knew Evil Wardrone left. Reptoraptor walked into the wall and the the door frame because he was very high. He then fell down all the stairs. When the Reality Warriors arrived, Reptoraptor was able to confirm that Wardrone only wanted one problem dealt with and not a big fight. When Jered declared those who followed Supreme Hunter as traitors and Supreme Hunter declared those who followed Jered as traitors, Reptoraptor sided with Supreme Hunter. After Jered was killed, Supreme Hunter decided to make the Illuminati a force of good. Reptoraptor was ordered to remove all his forces from Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero. Reptoraptor secretly disagreed with Supreme Hunter's decision and started to make his own plans of conquest. Contingency Reptoraptor despised Supreme Hunter's decision to turn the Illuminati into a force of good. Reptoraptor gathered all the Reptoids in the Core to meet him. He declared that they were going to go back to Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero to continue with his operation of replacing people with Reptoids. Reptoraptor took command of his warship Invincible II and lead the Reptoid fleet. Reptoraptor promoted Admiral Z to Grand Admiral Z. When Demon and Evil Wardrone were defeated by Grand Admiral Z and surrendered, they were brought onboard Invincible II to meet with Reptoraptor. Reptoraptor met them in the dining room. Reptoraptor had the chefs give everyone food. Reptoraptor ate a live rabbit. Demon tried to negotiate with Reptoraptor but Reptoraptor refused to stop with his operation. He had Demon and Evil Wardrone removed from the room by some Reptoid soldiers and be placed in the detention center. Reptoraptor went to the bridge and later ordered the fleet to move in front of the moon. Reptoraptor was then attacked by Demon and Evil Wardrone after they escaped. Reptoraptor and Demon fought each other using their powers. Then Demon stopped and Evil Wardrone fought Reptoraptor in a melee battle. Reptoraptor revealed that Evil Wardrone had ordered Illuminati soldiers to kill everyone Demon cared about in her universe. Evil Wardrone said that Grand General Jered made him do it. Demon believed Evil Wardrone. Reptoraptor later managed to strike a blow on Evil Wardrone. Evil Wardrone was knocked back. Reptoraptor ordered all the warships to open fire on Earth. Demon got upset and tried to jump at Reptoraptor. Reptoraptor knocked her unconscious with a blast of dark matter. Evil Wardrone then attacked Reptoraptor. Reptoraptor was still distracted by the fact he had just injured Evil Wardrone's friend and was not fighting the best he could. Evil Wardrone managed to scar Reptoraptor's face. Reptoraptor realized that all the warships had stopped firing and were turning around to face a portal. Out of the portal came Supreme Hunter in his warship. Reptoraptor ordered for his warships to fire at Missing Piece. Supreme Hunter then opened fire and completely destroyed a Reptoid warship. Grand Admiral Z then ordered for all warships to stop firing and for the crews to surrender. Reptoraptor was arrested for treason. Later, it was revealed that Reptoraptor was laughing while imprisoned and wouldn't stop. Grand Admiral Z and Grand General Tony were sent to investigate. Reptoraptor said that every plan had a contingency. He hinted at Supreme Hunter knowing and being part of it. Sins of The Past Reptoraptor was released from prison by Grand general Dracula. Reptoraptor then met with Supreme Hunter. Reptoraptor was given the task of killing Wardrone. Reptoraptor was delighted by this. Reptoraptor was on his warship Invincible II when he went with the Reptoid fleet to Wardrone's dimension. Before attacking Earth, Reptoraptor destroyed the Reptoid home world. When attacking Earth, the Reptoid fleet was attacked by Wardrone's starfighters. Reptoraptor ordered for all his starfighter to engage in a space battle. Reptoraptor was informed that there were not much fighters and less pilots to pilot them. Reptoraptor ordered for non pilots to also pilot the fighters. Reptoraptor also ordered for the warships to open fire on Wardrone's fighters. When Reptoraptor realized that the fighters were focused on his warship, he ordered for the third Reptoid warship to enter Earth's atmosphere. He then contacted Grand Admiral Z and ordered for the two remaining warships (Vengeance and Invincible II) to open fire on the third warship. After that warship was destroyed, Reptoraptor went to his personal starfighter and engaged Wardrone in a dogfight. Wardrone managed to destroy one of the engines on Reptoraptor's fighter. Wardrone later rammed his fighter into Reptoraptor's fighter and they both crashed into the hanger of Reptoraptor's warship. Wardrone ran to the bridge and Reptoraptor followed. Reptoraptor would later fight Wardrone on the bridge in a sword fight. During the fight, a missile from one of Wardrone's fighters hit the window and exploded. Reptoraptor was closest but both Wardrone and Reptoraptor were knocked back. Reptoraptor had survived but his armor had to flow back over him. Reptoraptor was about to kill Wardrone with dark matter after threatening to make Wardrone's death painful but Wardrone threw one of his swords into Reptoraptor's heart. Reptoraptor died. His warship later crashed into the ocean. Notes * While Reptorex was Reptoraptor's son, they greatly disliked each other because they both wanted to rule the Reptoid Empire. * Reptoraptor loves to turn people against each other * Reptoraptor's ability to control dark matter was passed down to Reptorex genetically. The reason it wasn't able to be passed down to Reptorex II was that he was half human. * Reptoraptor proudly helps Warlord because Warlord has allowed Reptoraptor to rule seven universes and Reptoraptor is one of the highest ranking members in Warlord's Illuminati. * Reptoraptor has become more insane recently. This insanity emerged after his resurrection and started being noticeable in a large scale after his transformation to his ultimate form. * Reptoraptor gets high off of the suffering of others. He is the only Reptoid that is like this. * Reptoraptor can smell if someone is asleep * Like all Reptoids, Reptoraptor loves blood and eating fresh flesh * Apparently Reptoraptor used to listen to Warlord when Warlord was playing his organ. Reptoraptor did this because he thought it sounded good and Warlord released his emotions when playing the organ and Reptoraptor fed off of the suffering. * Reptoraptor later discovered Evil Wardrone also played the organ to release his pain, anger, suffering, love, and other negative emotions. Since Warlord was dead, Reptoraptor couldn't get high off of Warlord's pain so he started listening to Evil Wardrone. Reptoraptor discovered that he got high at a greater rate when listening to Evil Wardrone. Category:Male Category:Major Antagonist Category:Artificial Omniverse Traveller Category:Illuminati Category:Villain Category:Reptoid Category:Psycopath Category:Sadist